Soul Society's True Goddess: the Arrancar Arrival arc
by SailorStar9
Summary: Revised for a second time. Expect Hitsukarin development.
1. Prologue: Reunion, Ichigo and Rukia

SailorStar9: This is the start of the new arc of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? Read and review.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Prologue: Reunion, Ichigo and Rukia and Shinigami

* * *

In Soul Society...

"Is that so?" overlooking the Squad 10 barracks, Hitsugaya received the message from the Squad 2 messenger. "Understood. I'll leave immediately."

All over Seireitei, the other Captains had also received similar messages and were hurrying to the Squad 1's meeting room.

"Thank you for responding to our sudden invitation so quickly." Yamamoto started the Captains' meeting. "We shall begin our Captains' meeting at this time."

* * *

In Squad 12...

"There's no response today." one of the researchers was monitoring the sensors. "I'm tired."

"Standing guard is pure torture if nothing actually happens." his workmate agreed.

"Hey, Rin."Hiyosu turned to the sweets lover. "Quit nibbling on all the candy. Go make us some tea. You worthless twerp."

"I'm sorry." Rin apologized. "Right away. There's a response!" he reported when the alarms went off. "Location 3600 to 4000, eastern sector of Karakura Town. Requesting corrections and acquisition."

"How everything doing?" Akon asked from the door, Hiyosu was already typing furiously.

"Good timing, Akon." Hiyosu replied. "Take a look. They've come."

* * *

In the Squad 1 barracks...

"Reporting in." one of the Squad 2's messenger ninja presented himself. "This is a report from the 12th Squad. We have picked up on Arrancar located in the eastern sector of Karakura Town. There are two of them. Going by their Reiatsu, strength and stability, we believe that they are the real thing."

* * *

Almost a week later...

"So, where is it?" Ikkaku asked, walking down the Karakura High School corridor that led to Ichigo's classroom.

"I don't know." Matsumoto replied.

"Hey now." Abarai cut in. "Didn't you have a memo with you when we left?"

"I lost it." Matsumoto answered.

"What the heck are you doing?" Ikkaku snapped.

"Then, you lead us, Renji." Matsumoto insisted. "You're used to the real world, aren't you?"

"You've been here before, haven't you?" Renji fired back.

"I was just here for a moment." Matsumoto defended.

"Quit complaining." Hitsugaya hushed the group. "Just search for his Reiatsu."

"Whatever." Ikkaku huffed. "How can these people wear these clothes?"

"Students here are required to wear them." Renji reminded.

"You sure know your stuff." Matsumoto beamed.

"Leave me alone." Renji retorted. "There's something not quite right about your uniform." he looked at the busty blond.

"Even so, these things are so tight." Ikkaku complained.

"Why don't you untuck your shirt like us?" Yumichika suggested.

"Like hell." Ikkaku snapped. "If I do that, I can't stick my wooden sword into my sash."

"You're not supposed to have even a wooden one." Renji pointed out.

"Shut up." Ikkaku fired back. "You're the ones who said I couldn't carry a real one."

"It's not we who say so." Yumichika reminded. "Didn't Hasu-hime remind you time and again that it's the law here in the real world?"

"I just don't understand." Ikkaku growled. "What kind of stupid law says that you can't carry a real sword?"

"It's not so bad." Matsumoto shrugged. "I kind of like these clothes."

"You're the only one who's happy to be dressed like this." Renji pointed out.

"Shut up, you guys." Hitsugaya rebuked. "Don't start a commotion. Just walk quietly."

"Okay." the others fell in line.

"Here we are." Hitsugaya stopped in front of the classroom. "This is the room. Open it."

"Morning." Renji greeted Ichigo who was on cleaning duty. "How ya been, Ichigo?"

"Renji." Ichigo gawked. "Ikkaku. Yumichika. Rangiku. Tōshirō."

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you." Hitsugaya twitched.

"Why are you guys here?" Ichigo asked.

"Orders from above." Renji responded. "We're to prepare for the coming battle with the Arrancar by entering the real world and joining forces with the Shinigami Daiko, or so we were told."

"Arran..." Ichigo trailed. "Who?"

"What's up with you?" Renji echoed. "You were fighting without knowing who your enemy was?"

"Idiot." Rukia retorted from the window in the back. "The guys who tore you up the other day. It's been a while, hasn't it, Ichigo?"

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

Ganju: (Sitting outside a house with a pot simmering in broth) Thanks so much for inviting me to your cookout.

Hanataro: (Returns with a basket of vegetables) I brought the ingredients.

Unohana: (Looks at the cooking vegetables) Oh my. There doesn't seem to have any meat. You simply forgot, right? However, I have prepared some.

A boar's snort was seen simmering in the pot.

Ganju: This is good.

Hanataro: Captain, where did you get this meat?

Unohana: I caught it outside the gate a little while ago.

Ganju: (Panicky tears) Oh, Bonnie-chan!

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, at Ichigo's house, Hitsugaya explains Aizen's plans for the Arrancars and the different types of Hollows. Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Mission! The Shinigami Have Come

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 1: Mission! The Shinigami Have Come

* * *

"Kuchiki!" one of the Class 1-A students gawked at the shorter girl standing on the windowsill. "She just came through the window. So that's why we haven't seen her at school in so long. What's with the red-haired guy and the skinhead?"

"Rukia, can't you just greet him like a normal person?" Hasu deathpanned from the window the Shinigami was standing on after Rukia kicked Ichigo in the face.

"What the hell are you doing, Rukia?" Ichigo snapped, only to have Renji hold him in place for Rukia to slap him across the face.

"What's with that cowardly face, huh?" Rukia retorted. Using her Gokon Tekkō, she pulled Ichigo's Shinigami form out. "Come with me!" she leapt out of the window with her captive.

"I knew this would happen." Matsumoto noted.

"Yup." Renji agreed. "This guy always need looking after."

"Well, if someone stuck their cowardly face out like that, I'd wanna do that too." Ikkaku stated.

"Really?" Matsumoto wondered. "Even as sullen as he was, he looked pretty excited by all that."

"What?" Yumichika fired back. "He wasn't excited at all."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, did I, Yumichika?" Matsumoto retorted.

"So, who are you seeking agreement from?" Yumichika glared. "Ikkaku?"

"You guys." Hitsugaya snapped. "Just be quiet.

"What happened to Kurosaki?" one of the classmates inquired. "You can see the whites of his eyes, right? This is bad. Is he dead? Those guys look dangerous. That one's got red hair and tattoos."

"Don't let it bother you, Renji." Ikkaku voiced. "It's just humans running of at the mouth."

"A blond girl with big tits." the classmate gawked. "A silver-haired middle-schooler, a bob-haired pretty boy, a bald due carrying a wooden sword."

"Hey..." Ikkaku twitched. "Whoever just called me bald, get over here."

"Madarame..." Hasu warned. Turning to her former classmates, she gave them a very scary smile. "No one saw anything."

"Yes madam!" the onlookers squeaked and fled the scene.

All the male Shinigami looked at their Commander-in-Chief awestruck. _Kowai, seriously kowai._

* * *

Later that afternoon, after school...

"Nee-san!" Kon teared joyously, jumping towards Rukia who had opened Ichigo's room door.

"That's just like you, Kon." Rukia stopped the perverted plush toy with a foot grinding on his head.

"Quit playing around." Ichigo chided. "If you're coming in, then hurry up and come in."

* * *

Outside the door...

"What's this?" Karin wondered, seeing her father and sister eavesdropping on Ichigo. "Just when I was wondering why no one was downstairs. What are you two doing?"

"It's terrible." Yuzu hushed her twin. "Onii-chan brought a girl home with him."

"He's been bringing girls home with him since he was in middle school." Karin reminded. "Although it was just Tatsuki."

"She's different from Tatsuki." Yuu argued. "She's more... girlish."

"Tatsuki's become a bit sexy since she entered high school, you know." Karin pointed out.

"Seriously!?" Isshin perked up.

"Don't get excited about that, you stupid dad!" Karin slammed a kick on her father's face. "At any rate, I'm not going to be surprised unless he brings home a girl the same level as Orihime."

"I see you're still keeping Goat-chin in check, Karin." Hasu teased the abrasive younger sister.

"Hasu-nee." Karin nodded at her sister.

"Nee-chan!" Yuzu was more responsive as she tackle-hugged her elder sister.

"I'm sorry I took so long to come back." Hasu knelt to her sisters' eye level. "I'm returned, father." she greeted Isshin.

"Shut up!" Ichigo roared, flinging his door open.

"I'm sorry!" Yuzu wailed and fled.

Hasu clicked her teeth and let herself into Ichigo's room.

* * *

In Ichigo's room...

"More importantly, tell me about them already." Ichigo pressed. "What the hell are those Arrancar? And why are they after me?"

"Wait up." Renji voiced. "We'll explain all of that to you. Hey, Ichigo." he popped his head out from the ceiling light, cracking the glass cover upon landing. "It's been a while, I guess not."

"What did you guys do to my light?" Ichigo hissed, Matsumoto and Yumichika landing on the bed.

"We tried to put in a new light bulb." Matsumoto joked.

"Those are..." Kon immediately spotted Matsumoto's bust. "A woman wearing the terrible weapon called a school uniform. Onee-san!" he jumped the busty Lieutenant, only to be silenced by Matsumoto's punch.

"The Arrancar are Hollow who have removed their masks and gained power of both the Hollows and Shinigami." Renji explained. "Up until now, there were a few of them and they were all incomplete. But complete Arrancar have been created due to their contact with Aizen, and his use of the Hōgyoku. And those were two from the other day. At first, Soul Society just planned on quietly watching Aizen until he started to move. Then, we suddenly lost three Captains to the enemy. And on top of that, we're still in a mess after the whole Bount affair. But they're achieving complete forms quicker than we had anticipated. Once they were sent to the real world, we could no longer just hang back. Ever since they were killed by Aizen, Central 46 has been left vacant. So, Hasu-sama has been making the big decisions alongside the Captain-Commander. So, when Hasu-sama requested for a frontal assault team, Rukia was selected. I'm the closest to Rukia out of all of the available fighters, so I was chosen. And then, I was told to pick out some fighters I could trust below Captain class, so I asked Ikkaku to work together. And then, Yumichika insisted on going. When Rangiku heard the commotion he was making, she said she wanted to come since it seemed interesting. Rangiku wouldn't hear about being left behind, and so Captain Hitsugaya had to come along as the leader."

"Or something like that." Hasu piped in.

"Is this a picnic?" Ichigo gawked.

"At any rate, Aizen has definitely developed an interest in you, Kurosaki Ichigo." Hitsugaya voiced from the windowsill. "Arrancar are certainly born when a Hollow removes his mask. But the resulting maskless Hollow is not much of a threat. If he was really going to go to war with Soul Society, then his objective of creating Arrancar is to come up with something even greater than the Menos."

"Greater than the Menos?" Ichigo echoed. "It sounds like you're implying that there is an even higher level than the Menos."

"More specifically, there are three subdivisions among the Menos." Hitsugaya clarified. "The first are the Gillian: they're the lowest level, and in human terms, you might liken them to foot soldiers. One of their characteristics is that they all look the same. Although they appear to be big, their movements are slow and their intelligence level is that of a beast. It wouldn't be difficult for someone at Captain class to defeat one. The problem starts here. The second one is the Adjuchas: they're smaller than the Gillian and fewer in number, but they're highly intelligent ans several times more powerful than the Gillian in battle. They look after the numerous Gillian. And the third class is the Vasto Lorde: they're the greatest of the Menos. They're the same size as humans and there are very few of them. It's said that they are only a few of them in all of Hueco Mundo. Bluntly put, a Vasto Lorde's battle abilities are even greater than a Captain's. By changing the Menos into Arrancar, they come into possession of an incalculable amount of power. With three of our Captains now on their side commanding all those Menos, all we can say is this: if, that this point in time, Aizen manages to bring ten Vasto Lorde under his control, then it's the end of Soul Society."

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

Outside the Squad 7 barracks...

Komamura: Tetsuzaemon, it's been a long time since I was ordered to go to the real world. Why do you think that is?

Iba: There's probably no reason to send a Captain to the real world, sir.

Komamura: I always have a Gigai ready, just in case.

Iba: Captain Komamura... in a Gigai? (Remembers Komamura's Gigai is a brown dog faux body)

Komamura: I wonder...

Iba: That's...

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, a severely displeased Grimmjow takes a group of five Arrancars, Shawlong Qufang, Edorad Leones, Ilfort Grantz, Nakim Greendina and D-Roy Linker, to kill any being with spiritual power in Karakura Town. Now that's done, read and review.


	3. The Evil Eye, Aizen Returns

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 1, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 2: The Evil Eye, Aizen Returns

* * *

"Can you really get it out like that?" Matsumoto wondered, Renji stuffing his hand into Kon's mouth to remove the Gikongan.

"Got it." Renji revealed the green pill.

"It looks kind of nasty looking." Matsumoto complained. "For a Gikon to come out so easily, it's either a simple design or a crazy one.

"Hey," Ichigo deathpanned. "When are you guys going back?"

"What are you talking about?" Renji asked, stuffing the pill back into Kon. "We aren't going back. We're going to be here until the fight against the Arrancar is over."

"And where are you lot going to sleep?" Hasu reminded.

"And before you answer, there's no way my house has enough space for all of you." Ichigo pointed out.

"Not even for me?" Matsumoto pouted.

"Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, expand your Reikaku and get a feel of the house." Hasu instructed.

"Hasu-hime..." Matsumoto whined.

"Matsumoto..." Hasu leveled a _look_ at the busty blonde.

"Fine." Matsumoto relented and reached for her sensing ability. "This Reiatsu..." she sucked in a shocked breath when she picked up the familiar Reiatsu. "Captain..." she turned to the Shinigami Captain at the window.

"Do you two really want to deal with _him_ right now?" Hasu questioned.

* * *

Later, after everyone went their separate ways...

"And because of that, I lost my place to live, my food and all my money at once." Rukia broke into her sob story.

"Let her stay here, Dad!" Yuzu sobbed.

"Well said, Yuzu." Isshin agreed. "I was thinking the exact same thing just now. Stay here as long as you like, Rukia. Mother!" he hugged the Misaki poster on the wall. "Listen to me, Mother! I've had our fourth daughter!"

* * *

Later that night...

Grimmjow arrived to Karakura Town via a Garganta. "Is everyone here?" he greeted his arriving Fracción some time later. "No one saw you, right?"

"Of course not."Shawlong replied. "Grimmjow, I felt several strong Reiatsu on the way here. That doesn't match up to Ulquiorra's information."

"Start out a full-blown search." Grimmjow ordered and the five Fracción let out a pulse of Pesquisa to locate their targets. "It's just as I thought. They're really multiplying. So they called for backup from Soul Society? If he wasn't so full of shit and just killed them to start with, it wouldn't be such a pain in the ass now. That's why you're stupid, Ulquiorra. Di Roy, Shawlong, Edrad, Yylfordt, Nakeem, let's take over this area. Kill everyone, no matter how little Reiatsu they have. Everyone locked onto one of them? There's no holding back or worrying about gender. Kill anyone with the slightest shred of Reiatsu. Don't let a single one get away. Let's go!"

Accepting their orders, the five Fracción headed off.

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

In the Squad 4 joint office...

Hanataro: (Brings in a box filled with letters) Here's the mail delivery. Here you go. (Hands Iemura his letter)

Iemura: 7th Seat Yamada,, what's the rest of that?

Hanataro: Yes. These are all addressed to 8th Seat Ogidō. They're mostly from girls, after all.

Isane: 8th Seat Ogidō sure is popular with the girls.

Iemura: (Snorts) I just don't understand why a guy like him is so popular.

Hanataro: Yeah. 3rd Seat Iemura has a lot of good points, too.

Iemura: Such as? Don't I have any? (Fumes when Isane and Hanataro remain speechless)

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Grimmjow's five Arrancars separate to attack their targets. D-Roy encounters Chad and nearly kills him before Ichigo intercepts the fatal blow. Rukia arrives, telling Ichigo to allow her to fight D-Roy. Using the Shikai of her Zanpakutō, she easily defeats D-Roy. However, Grimmjow arrives to fight them, and Rukia realizes that his power is vastly superior to D-Roy's. Now that's done, read and review.


	4. The Freezing White Blade

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 2, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 3: Rukia's Battle Commences! The Freezing White Blade

* * *

In the Kurosaki household...

"This Reiatsu..." Ichigo gasped, picking up Grimmjow and his Fracción. "It's them. Rukia!"

"I know." Rukia was already consulting her Denreishinki. "Six of them?"

"Are they heading this way?" Ichigo asked.

"No, it looks like they're going after people with Reiatsu, but not us." Rukia answered. "They're going to attack anyone with Reiatsu, regardless of their strength. They're trying to kill everyone with Reiatsu, no matter how little they have."

"Ishida shouldn't have any Reiatsu right now." Ichigo pulled out his Daiko badge. "What about Chad and Inoue?"

"Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto are close to Inoue." Rukia reported. "She should be safer than anyone else. But Sado has one heading towards him."

"Akon, Rin!" in the corridor, Hasu was already contacting Squad 12. "Request immediate permission for Gentei Kaijo!"

"Request received and processing." Akon reported.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"They're here." Ikkaku was already out of his Gigai. "This way." he leapt into the air. "Let's go, Yumichika."

* * *

On top of Inoue's apartment building...

"Go somewhere you won't get hurt." Hitsugaya popped out his Gigai.

"Captain." Matsumoto joined her commanding officer.

"Where's Inoue Orihime?" Hitsugaya pulled out his Zanpakutō.

"I'm having here watch my Gigai so she won't try to join the fight." Matsumoto replied.

"Prepare yourself, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya warned. "He's here."

As if on cue, Shawlong and Nakeem appeared in front of them.

"Nice to meet you." Shawlong greeted their opponents, wasting no time in trying to take Hitsugaya's back, the child Captain blocking the Zanpakutō with his sword.

Matsumoto was then forced to dodge Nakeem's attack by taking the fight to the air.

"I am Arrancar Eleven, Shawlong." Shawlong introduced himself.

"I'm Captain of the 10th Squad, Hitsugaya Tōshirō." Hitsugaya countered. Parrying his opponent away, he took the fight to another rooftop.

Elsewhere...

"What's this?" Di Roy scoffed, meeting up with Sado. "You aren't a Shinigami? My loss." using Sonido, he moved to stab Sado.

"You're supposed to decide whether or not you lost after the fight." Ichigo stopped Di Roy's attack.

"Now, how should I kill you?" Di Roy wondered, Ichigo having sent Sado off.

"Fall back, Ichigo." Rukia instructed, popping in her Gikongan and appearing in her Shinigami form.

"Please step aside." Chappy beamed, manhandling Ichigo to the ground.

"I'm Arrancar Sixteen, Di Roy." Di Roy introduced himself as he clashed with Rukia.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." giving herself space, Rukia activated her Shikai. "Some no Mai: Tsukishiro!"

"What the hell is this?" Di Roy gaped as his feet started freezing. "Tough luck, Shinigami." he mocked, breaking free and taking to the air. "My true battlefield is in the sky. A sword that freezes the ground can't hit an airborne target."

"What a pity." Rukia corrected, the ice circle then turned into a ice pillar that totally engulfed Di Roy. "Sode no Shirayuki doesn't simply freeze the ground. Everything within this circle, both earth and sky, is within Sode no Shirayuki's frozen domain." with Di Roy defeated, she released the technique.

A much heavier Reiatsu announced Grimmjow's arrival. "What the hell?" the Sixth Espada was displeased. "Di Roy's been killed? Whatever, I'll just have to kill both of you then. It's a pleasure to meet you, Shinigami. I'm Arrancar Six, Grimmjow."

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

Nameless Squad 2 ninja: And that's the situation in the real world as of late.

Suì-Fēng: Continue to keep watch over them.

Nameless Squad 2 ninja: Also, please take this. (Hands Suì-Fēng a sealed envelope and vanished via Shunpo)

Suì-Fēng: (Pulls out secretly taken photos of Yoruichi fighting Yammy) Yoruichi-sama, you're so dignified! (Gasps when she sees a photo of Yoruichi shoveling food) You even look amazing while you eat!

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Hitsugaya fights Shawlong, who overpowers him even though he is using his Bankai. Renji, also using his Bankai, is outmatched against Ilfort. Elsewhere, Ichigo begins to fight Grimmjow, who encourages Ichigo to use his Bankai. Ilfort and Shawlong release their Zanpakutō, and Shawlong explains the ranking structure of the Arrancars to Hitsugaya. Afterwards, Rangiku receives confirmation from Soul Society that they have been granted permission to lift their power limits, and Hitsugaya, Rangiku and Renji do so. Now that's done, read and review.


	5. The Broken Hyōrinmaru

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 3, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 4: Hitsugaya Scatters! The Broken Hyōrinmaru

* * *

 _What's with... this guy's Reiatsu?_ Rukia was stunned as Grimmjow landed on the road. _Is he an Arrancar too? Is he really... the same type as that last one? The level of his Reiatsu is... worlds apart._

"Which one?" Grimmjow questioned. "I'm asking which one of you is strongest?"

 _Damn!_ Rukia realized neither of them were a match for the spade. "Ichigo, run away!" her warning came too late when Grimmjow stabbed her in the stomach with his hand.

"I figured it wasn't you." Grimmjow snorted and tossed the gravely injured Rukia aside.

* * *

Near Urahara Shop...

Renji was already in Bankai form, panting as he faced off against his opponent.

* * *

Above Inoue's apartment...

In Bankai mode, Hitsugaya was down to two ice flowers. _Matsumoto..._ he cast a look at his defeated subordinate.

A Captain-class fighter uses Bankai and this is it?" Shawlong mocked. "I'm so disappointed. Apparently, I picked the wrong on, after all."

* * *

Back with Renji...

Yylfordt easily dodged Hihiō Zabimaru. "That thing is pretty fast, considering how big it is." raising his Zanpakutō, he easily blocked off the charging Zabimaru. Powering up his Reiryoku, he deflected the bone head. Jumping in front of Renji, he slashed the redhead and jumped back before the Lieutenant could retaliate. "This is the best your Bankai can do? A wuss like you a Lieutenant? Says a lot about how far the Gotei 13 have fallen."

* * *

Back in Soul Society...

"Lieutenants Matsumoto and Abarai, under Captain Hitsugaya, are both fighting difficult battles." one of the Squad 12 researchers reported to Akon.

"Crap, those Arrancar are more powerful than we ever imagined." Akon cursed. "Have we gotten authorization yet?"

"We're rushing it." Rin answered. "Since it was specifically requested by Tula-sama."

* * *

In Urahara Shop...

"Oh no!" Ririn gasped, the three Bount Mod Souls were watching the battle from the window. "Renji is...!"

"He's having a rough time out there." Kurōdo noted.

"That's a big problem." Noba agreed.

"What should we do?" Ririn asked the two Mod Souls.

"Don't ask me." Kurōdo whined.

"What's with him?" Jinta complained, watching from the roof. "He's getting his ass kicked."

"It can't be helped." a familiar voice sounded beside him. "Hasu-nee said that Shinigami of Captain-class and Lieutenant-class were restriction seals placed on them before entering the real world."

"You're..." Jinta gaped at the spiritually aware Kurosaki sister who was decked in her Suzaku armor. "That outfit..."

"Bakudō #26: Kyokkō." reaching out a hand, the Suzaku Avatar cast the Kido spell.

* * *

Back with Renji...

"So, what's the plan now?"Yylfordt taunted. "If you don't wanna make a move, how about I go first?" his eyes widened when the surroundings shimmered and Renji vanished from sight.

"What the hell just happened?" the real Renji gawked.

"Now's your chance, freeloader!" Jinta shouted. "Kurosaki has just shielded your Reiryoku with a Kido spell."

"Kurosaki...?" Renji looked down at the newcomer, Karin was focused on maintaining the Kido. "You're... Ichigo's younger sister? And that outfit... Shishin Suzaku?"

"Don't underestimate me!" Yylfordt retorted, exploding his Reiatsu to dispel the Kido. "You brat!" he used Sonido to attack Karin, who had used her fiery wings to dodge the Zanpakutō. "Did you think you could get me with tricks like that? What do you say we finish this? The hell?" he cursed when Karin wordlessly sent him flying with a kick. "Who the hell are you?"

His question went unanswered when Karin fired off a rain of fire arrows at him with her Sunfury Bow. "Phoenix Flame Edge." summoning her Phoenix Kris, Karin fired off two arcs of fire at Yylfordt.

"Damn you!" Yylfordt roared, his uniform was scotched by the flames. "You stupid little bitch." he attacked Karin, who dodged his sword. "How dare you? I'm gonna kill you. Skewer: Del Toro." he activated his Resurrección. "This is what happens when an Arrancar releases his Zanpakutō."

"Your Zanpakutō's name is called 'Of the Bull'?" Karin noted amusedly as she hovered above Renji. "Explains a lot, doesn't it?" she grinned at the Shinigami Lieutenant below her.

"Has anyone told you that you have your brother's snark?" Renji smirked as Yylfordt morphed into an over-sized version of a demented bull. "Crap." he hissed, both fighters' attention was drawn back to the powering up Arrancar.

Before I finish you, I'll tell you my name. Arrancar Fifteen: Yylfordt Grantz." Yylfordt declared.

* * *

Near Inoue's apartment...

 _So, Yylfordt has released._ Shawlong mused, sensing the Fracción. _He either lost interest and decided to wrap things up or he was injured in an unforeseen counterattack and had no choice. I doubt it was the latter._ He focused back in his own fight, breaking off the ice Hitsugaya had cast. "Pathetic." he snorted, a wave of his hand scattering the ice on the Captain's wings. "

"I'm not finished." Hitsugaya growled, a trail of ice then clashed into Shawlong, that attack had reduced the boy Captain to the last ice flower.

"Cutting off your own tail," Shawlong freed himself from that ice. "Even the attacks that sacrifice your body itself are insufficient. This is beyond disappointing. Your ice flowers are disappearing. I assume those flowers that float behind your back are a countdown. Until your Bankai disappears, that is. Am I correct? Being young, it's likely that you've yet to fully master your Bankai. Even though you are a Captain, the huge amount of Reiryoku must make it difficult to maintain Bankai for a long period of time. This is particularly remarkable, as your Bankai is still immature. Your original twelve petals have fallen to a mere three. In other words, when they have all withered away, your Bankai will be no more. It would be too easy to kill you after your Bankai disappears. Treating a Captain so would be rather rude, no matter how weak he may be. As a courtesy, I will crush you now, while you are still in that form, using the full extent of my powers. Snip:Tijereta. Snow?" he frowned, now in Resurrección form when snow start falling from the sky.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened when he spotted the glowing white figure behind the Arrancar; Hasu had donned on the Cryomancer Robe, wielding the Northern Wind rune-blade in her outstretched right hand as she conjured up a massive snowstorm.

"And you will be..." Shawlong turned to the interloper.

Hitsugaya took the opening to charge at Shawlong, the Arrancar had gorged the ice wings with his extended claws. Using Hasu's snowstorm to his advantage, the 10th Squad Captain regrew his wings.

"That's what I'd expect from a Captain." Shawlong praised. "I admire you for continuing to stand and face me, despite knowing the difference in our powers. Admirable, indeed."

"Shawlong Qufang, right?" Hitsugaya asked. "I want to ask you something. You called yourself Arrancar Eleven. In other words, you're the eleventh one. That makes you the eleventh strongest Arrancar, right?"

"No, our numbers refer to the order in which we were born, not our strength." Shawlong replied. "But, that's only for people below me. Shall I explain? We Hollow are reborn as Arrancar via the Hōgyoku, then given a number from eleven on, according to the order of our birth. Arrancar who are exceptionally skilled are assigned a number from one through ten, from strongest to weakest. Those select ten are called the Espada. They have their numbers tattooed on their body. They also have the authority to command anyone Eleven or lower. And let me make this clear: our powers don't even register compared to the Espada. And just so you know, one of the Espada has come here with us. Aizen gave him the number Six: the 6th Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

* * *

Back with Ichigo...

"Hey, Shinigami, quit yakking my chain." Grimmjow snapped. "I don't want to waste my time killing you as you are now. I'm giving you a break so you can get your Bankai out. Do it, or I'm gonna punch you full of holes like I did to that Shinigami over there."

"Bastard." Ichigo growled and powered up. "Bankai!"

* * *

With Hitsugaya...

"What's taking so long?" Hitsugaya wondered. "We're not gonna make it at this rate."

* * *

On the ground...

Nakeem was about to finish Matsumoto off when her earpiece crackled.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, 10th Squad Lieutenant." the nondescript 12th Squad researcher voiced over the speaker. "You are hereby authorized to use full force."

"Thanks." Matsumoto grinned, fending off Nakeem's foot. "Captain, Renji. We've got permission to break the restriction." she pushed Nakeem off.

* * *

In the air...

"It finally came?" Hitsugaya was relieved, his Squad crest flashing white.

* * *

Near Urahara Shop...

"It's about damn time." Renji grinned, his Squad crest also flashed white. "Er..." he looked at the Suzaku Avatar.

"Kurosaki Karin." Karin sighed.

"Right." Renji nodded. "Abarai Renji. Karin, join Jinta on the rooftop. I'm ending this fight."

* * *

"Limit release!" with their seals removed, all three ranking officers powered up.

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

Kon (In Hanataro's Gigai): (Runs away from the pursing Shinigami) Damn you, Hanataro! You're completely useless. _Wait a second._ (Realizes something) _This guy's a Shinigami, too. I can take them out with his Zanpakutō._ Behold! (Turns to his chasers) This is Yamada Hanataro's Zanpakutō. (Strikes a Shinigami with the Zanpakutō)

Hanataro: (Appears in the corner in cartoon chibi form) My Zanpakutō, Hisagomaru, heals the wounded of anyone it touches.

Kon: (Screams in agony as his pursuers pummel him)

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, with their power limits lifted, Hitsugaya, Rangiku and Renji easily dispatch their opponents. Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Clash! The Protector vs The Bearer

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 4, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 5: Clash! The Protector vs. The Bearer

* * *

"Did you say 'Limit Release'?" Shawlong was stunned at the sudden increase in Hitsugaya's power.

* * *

"What is that?" even Yylfordt was shocked by the sudden turn of events.

* * *

"The Limit Release." Hasu stated. "To avoid unnecessarily influencing the spirits in the real world, those of the Captain-class and Lieutenant-class of the Gotei 13 are required to have their Reiatsu drastically restricted by a restriction seal; a mark of the flower unique to each Squad, before they pass through the Senkaimon."

"The total amount of power sealed is 80% of our maximum." Hitsugaya added. "In other words..."

* * *

"We're all five times stronger now." Renji's Hihiō Zabimaru forced Yylfordt on the defensive.

* * *

"You're so slow." Matsumoto tsked, blocking Nakeem. "You moved with incredible speed when you first came here, didn't you? You'd better start fighting with that speed. What's that technique called?"

"Sonido." Nakeem moved behind the busty blond.

"Oh?" Matsumoto dodged the punch with Shunpo. "We call it Shunpo." seconds later, a deep gash appeared on Nakeem's shoulder as the Arrancar sprouted blood from the wound.

* * *

"It's over, Shawlong Qufang." Hitsugaya was ready to finish the fight.

* * *

"Growl, Haineko!" Matsumoto activated her Shikai.

* * *

"Ryūsenka." Hitsugaya charged up his attack.

* * *

"Hikotsu Taihō." Renji's final attack took out Yylfordt with one blow.

* * *

"Jinta, I was never here." Karin informed, vanishing in a swirl of flames.

* * *

"Pull back!" Shawlong ordered. "We're retreating for now." seeing even Nakeem was defeated, he made a break for it.

"You're not getting away." Hitsugaya promised and took off after Shawlong. A burst of ice appeared on Shawlong's neck where he was stabbed, before it enlarged to form a sword-shaped coffin that encased and froze the Arrancar within. With Shawlong defeated, the ice Captain's Bankai shattered as his earlier injuries reopened and the child-like Captain fell from the sky.

* * *

"Captain!" Matsumoto gasped in horror as she watched Hasu catch the boy Captain before he fell onto the apartment building roof. "Orihime!" she called out from the roof. "Come here!"

* * *

"Damn, that was too close." Renji cursed on the ground, the scattered pieces of Hihiō Zabimaru around him. "I got lucky that the limit release surprised him enough to give me an opening. If I'd been at full strength from the start, I might not have won. Are all of those damn Arrancar so powerful? If you, you're in trouble, Ichigo."

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

Kon (In Hanataro's body): (Getting pummeled by his pursuers) Stay back, you bastard!s

Pursuers: Useless! You can cut us all day, but your sword just heals the wounds.

Kon: (Screams in frustration and fires off a powerful energy attack that blows the pursuers away)

Hanataro: (In cartoonish chibi form in the corner) Allow me to explain. As Hisagomaru heals injuries, the red gauge on the side fills up. When it reaches the top, it becomes Akeiro Hisagomaru. At this point, it automatically releases all the absorbed wounds in one huge attack.

Kon: (Smirks) _Now's my chance._

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Ichigo takes Hasu's advice and hunts down the Vizards to deal with his Inner Hollow problem. Elsewhere, Ishida was training with his father to regain his Quincy abilities. Meanwhile, the Captain-Commander informs Hitsugaya about Aizen's objective: to use 100,000 human souls in Karakura Town to create a key to the dimension the king of the Soul Society lives in and overthrow the Soul King. Now that's done, read and review.


	7. Urgent Report! Aizen's Terrifying Plan!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 5, this is Chapter 6 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 6: Urgent Report! Aizen's Terrifying Plan!

* * *

In the underground basement of the Karakura Hospital...

 _The bursts of Reiatsu have stopped._ Ishida was catching his breath. _The enemies have..._ he paused in mid-thought to dodge Ryūken's arrow.

"What's wrong?" the older Quincy asked his son. "Are you that concerned about the Shinigami's battle? Or is it the little hime you're worried about?"

"What are you talking about?" Ishida retorted. "The only thing I'm concerned about is whether this method is really going to revive my powers."

"You don't trust me?" Ryūken questioned.

"That's a tough one." Ishida admitted. "You bring me to a hidden room made of Reishi-tempered silver and glass and all I've done is dodge your arrows. Is this really bringing back my Quincy powers?"

Using Hirenkyaku, Ryūken cornered his son against the wall. "Naturally." he assured. "Assuming you don't die first."

* * *

The next morning in the Kurosaki Clinic...

"Onii-chan." Yuzu called, opening Ichigo's door. "It's breakfast time. Onii-chan?" she blinked when she found Ichigo missing from his room. "Dad, onii-chan's gone."

"What?" Isshin exclaimed. "Where's Rukia? What's he done to Rukia?"

"What's wrong?" Rukia poked her head in.

"You're safe, Rukia." Isshin gushed.

"Onii-chan's gone." Yuzu informed. "Rukia, do you know where he is?"

"Ichigo is..." Rukia blinked.

"Hasu-nee pulled Ichi-nii out for a talk." Karin piped in.

* * *

In the demolished park where he fought off Ulquiorra and Yammy...

"Nii-san," Hasu voiced beside Ichigo. "Go see the Vizards."

"Hasu," Ichigo looked at his younger sister. "You know about the Vizards?"

"Naturally." Hasu replied. "They are, after all, my ANBU Squad. In other words, they themselves are also Shinigami."

* * *

Later at school...

"Guess who!" Matsumoto sang, covering Hitsugaya's eyes with both hands.

"What are you doing now, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya muttered, freeing himself.

"What are you doing up here?" Matsumoto asked.

"I'm giving my report." Hitsugaya answered, tucking his Denreishinki away.

"Did you say how we kicked their butts after our limiters were removed?" Matsumoto beamed.

"Those guys are weaklings." Hitsugaya reminded. "They weren't Vasto Lorde; they probably weren't even Adjuchas. Even me, a Captain, couldn't defeat a Gillian class without releasing my limiter. Their level is that high. We're just lucky Tula-sama had the foresight to request for the Gentei Kaijo before the battle started."

* * *

The next morning...

"Onii-chan hasn't come back!" Yuzu wailed.

"You're so noisy." Karin moaned. "He's fine."

"How can you be so calm, Karin?" Yuzu sobbed. "He could have been kidnapped, or had an accident."

"What's wrong, Yuzu?" Isshin entered, carrying in the laundry. "Why are you crying? Now, I've got a beard!" he clipped the line of clothes pegs under his chin.

"You already had a beard." Karin retorted, smacking Isshin with a backward punch. "Hasu-nee said Ichi-nii found a couple of new trainers to train him."

* * *

Later that day after school...

"What is that thing, Tōshirō?" Inoue asked frantically, spotting the large screen in her room.

"You just had to come back now, didn't you?" the boy Captain sighed.

"Sorry for the delay." Rin came on screen. "This is the communication server for the Bureau of Technological Development."

"Tsubokura, please patch us over." Hasu requested.

"Right away, madam." Rin transferred the connection.

"Captain-Commander?" Inoue blinked when Yamamoto appeared.

"You got the job done quickly, Captain Hitsugaya." Yamamoto voiced. "There is but one reason that this emergency line has been set up. We've discovered what Aizen Sousuke is truly after."

"This sounds like a pretty serious topic." Inoue noted. "I'll just sit this one out."

"Wait a moment." Yamamoto stopped her. "This concerns you humans as well. You must listen, too. It's been several months since Aizen vanished. As you are no doubt aware, we have been investigating the the 5th Squad's Captain's office, the area beneath the Central 46 Compound, the Seijōtōkyorin where Aizen hid, and the Daireishokairō. During his investigation of the Daireishokairō, Ukitake found a vital clue."

"What was the information Aizen was after?" Hitsugaya inquired.

"The Ōken." Yamamoto replied.

"What's the Ōken?" Inoue wondered.

"Exactly what it sounds like." Matsumoto explained. "The key of a royal house. Even Soul Society has a King; but he leaves Soul Society and Tula-sama to us, so even though we technically have a King, it feels like he doesn't exist. To be honest, neither I nor the Captain have ever seen him in person."

"Correct." Yamamoto confirmed. "Our King is called the Reiō. Though he is only a figurehead in Soul Society, his existence is absolute. His palace resides in a dimension completely separate from Soul Society, along with the Royal Guard that protects him. The Ōken is the key that opens a path from oue dimension to the palace."

"Then, Aizen would use that key to..." Inoue breathed.

"To kill him." Yamamoto confirmed. "That's probably his goal. But that's not the real problem."

"The book Aizen found didn't reveal where the Ōken is located." Hitsugaya guessed.

"Exactly." Yamamoto nodded. "The location of the Ōken has been passed on verbally from one Captain-Commander to the next for generations. As such, no such book or document containing its existence exists. What Aizen read was a document from the era where the Ōken was first made. In it, he discovered the way to create another one. The place Aizen is after is Karakura Town. I can't think of another place with 100,000 souls on a half-spirit mile radius of spirit-enriched land. To put it bluntly, if Aizen creates the Ōken with the method used in those documents, Karakura Town and the people inhabiting it will be wiped off the face of the Earth."

"We can't let him..." Inoue breathed in horror. "Is there any way for us to stop him?"

"We'll find a way, no matter what." Yamamoto assured. "That's why the Gotei 13 are here. It's not much, but we do have some time. According to a report from Kurotsuchi, the Hōgyoku is still in a deep slumber despite being freed from its seal. It will take approximately four months for it to completely awaken. Aizen won't be able to take action until it fully awakens. But once it does, he'll make his move immediately. The decisive battle will take place this winter. Until then, we must all train ourselves and prepare as best as we can."

"Yes, sir." Hitsugaya and Matsumoto received the order.

"And Inoue Orihime," Yamamoto addressed the healer. "Aizen is after the real world. Situations will come where we along will not be adequate. We need the real world to gather its strength as well. Would you tell Kurosaki Ichigo for me?"

"Okay." Inoue nodded and hurried off.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, please pass on the information to Lieutenant Abarai and the others." Hasu instructed.

"Right away." Matsumoto took off.

"I'll come with you." Hitsugaya offered.

"Just one moment, Captain Hitsugaya." Yamamoto stopped him. "Someone has been waiting for our conversation to end so that she could talk to you."

"You..." Hitsugaya breathed as Hinamori came on screen.

* * *

Omake: Arrancar Research Time

Ichimaru: Hiya. Starting today, I'm gonna teach y'all about Arrancar. In layman's terms, an Arrancar is Hollow that transformed after having its mask ripped off. (Grand Fisher's Arrancar form appears on screen) It's a lot of fun to guess what they'll look like after their mask is gone. (Image switches to Ulquiorra and Yammy. Picture number 3 shows Grimmjow) It's kinda like gambling, actually. (Folds his arms as Grimmjow's Fracción appear on screen)

Aizen: (Pops up on screen) It is rather fun, isn't it, Gin?

Ichimaru: (Awkward smile) Ya really like doing that sort of thing, don't ya?

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Hinamori appears to still be in a trance, believing that Aizen is innocent and urges Hitsugaya to save him, which angers him. Hasu intervenes, demoting Hinamori and ordering her to be placed in Remedial Academy. Meanwhile, in his battle with Ryūken, Ishida finally loses his patience and goes on the attack, only to be shot through the chest. A pentacle-shaped scar forms at the point of contact, and Ryūken informs Uryū that his powers have been restored. Now that's done, read and review.


	8. Clash of the Parent-Child Quincys

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 6, this is Chapter 7 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 7: Uryū vs. Ryūken! Clash of the Parent-Child Quincys

* * *

"Hitsugaya." Hinamori voiced.

"I see." Hitsugaya sighed in relief. "So you've woken up, Hinamori? Are you well enough to be up and walking around?"

"I'm better." Hinamori assured.

"Good." Hitsugaya noted. _You don't look like you're all better, idiot._

"I'm sorry." Hinamori muttered. "I'm so sorry, Hitsugaya. I doubted you and I attacked you. I don't know what's wrong with me. Really, I..."

"You dumb-ass." Hitsugaya cut her off. "I don't care about that anymore. And if I don't care, you shouldn't either. Hurry up and go to bed and get rid of those bags under your eyes."

"Thank you, Hitsugaya." Hinamori wiped off her tears.

"Besides, you still look like a kid." Hitsugaya scoffed. "If you wanna grow, you need to get more sleep. Take a look at Matsumoto. You'll need to sleep for ten years straight if you want to catch up with her."

"You _do_ realize that argument holds no water, Captain Hitsugaya." Hasu pointed out. At the white-haired Captain's look, she smirked, "Two words: Lieutenant Kotetsu."

"You're not exactly in the position to lecture people about growing, Hitsugaya." Hinamori complained.

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya snapped. "I'm tired of repeating myself. I'm not Hitsugaya, but Captain Hitsugaya."

"You're right." Hinamori conceded. "Is it okay if I ask you something, Hitsugaya? You're going to fight Captain Aizen, aren't you? Are you going to kill Captain Aizen? Please save Captain Aizen. I know what Captain Aizen is doing is really bad. But I'm sure he has a really good reason for doing it. That's it. If we give him the Shishin Symbols, then maybe he'll return..."

"My apologies." Yamamoto stated, knocking the hysterical Hinamori out with a 'Inemuri ' and letting Lieutenant Sasakibe catch the unconscious Shinigami. "I respected her desire to talk to you and allowed it, apparently, it was too soon."

"No, thank you very much." Hitsugaya assured.

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto," Hasu went into Commander-in-Chief mode. "Retract my previous order regarding Lieutenant Hinamori. I hereby _strip_ Lieutenant Hinamori of her Lieutenant title and her Shinigami status; I have no need for someone who would readily _suggest_ handing over the Sacred Shishin Symbols to a traitor of Aizen Sosuke's caliber within my ranks!"

"Tula-sama," Hitsugaya was shocked at the Goddess' harsh pronouncement. "Please, give Hinamori a second chance."

"Very well." Tula relented. "My former decision will still stand, whoever, Hinamori Momo will be sent to Remedial Academy and will _remain_ in the Academy until Captain Unohana deems her fit for duty."

"Understood." Yamamoto received the order and turned off the connection.

"Tula-sama, I thank you for your leniency." Hitsugaya bowed to the Goddess. "Please excuse me."

"Lenient, Captain Hitsugaya?" Tula echoed. "No, that's standard procedure."

* * *

In the underground basement of Karakura Hospital...

Ishida was heaving for breath, the walls of the basement were embedded with missed arrow shots. Losing his footing, he was about to pummel downwards when he pulled out his hidden Silver Tubes. "Tilt the goblet to the west: Wolke!" he cushioned his fall with a Reiryoku blast.

"You were still hiding some Silver Tubes?" Ryūken approached his son. "Rather cautious, aren't you?"

"That sounded more like 'You're a coward' to me." Ishida fired back.

"Exactly." Ryūken stated, firing off several more shots at Ishida. "What's the matter?" he snapped, knowing his son had dodged the attack. "Are you trying to escape? You're slowing down." he aimed his bow at Ishida who had landed on a stone cube opposite of him and fired. "Are you at your limit already?" he rained some more arrows at Ishida who took off running.

 _My limit..._ Ishida mused. _He's right._ He dodged another arrow and slammed his back onto the wall. _I can barely move my arms and legs. But his Reiatsu is definitely getting weaker as well. He said that I'll regain my powers if I kept evading his arrows, but I don't see that happening. I don't know how much of what he said is true, but at this rate, he's going to kill me. I can't keep this up._ He was force to flee before Ryūken fired off his next wave of arrows. _My only shot is to seal his movements and end the training session: only one chance. Now_!He dodged Ryūken's next series of arrows and jumped in front of the older Quincy. _My last Silver Tube._ He tossed his last remaining Silver Tube at Ryūken. "A silver rod strikes the five-fingered stone bed: Gritz!" he jumped back as the Silver Tube made contact, encasing Ryūken in a pentagonal Quincy cross-like coffin.

"Nice try." Ryūken broke free easily, his charged-up arrow already notched on his bow. "You're finished." he fired the arrow at Ishida's bared chest. "Force their mind and body to their limits. While in that state, suffer a single arrow from a Spirit Bow nineteen millimeters to the right of the heart." he walked towards his fallen son. "That is the only way for a Quincy to regain his powers after losing them to the Quincy's Final Form. So, the little hime already knew this, didn't she? Quite a formidable young lady, that girl. I swear," he knelt down beside Ishida, a Quincy pentacle mark was on the spot where the arrow hit. "Why did you use the Gritz? If you have used the Haizen instead, you would've easily defeated your opponent. This is why I call you a fool. You're so frustrating. But I guess I'll let you off for today."

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

Renji: (Sweeping the doorway)

Urahara: Abarai, we need you to clean up this room, too. Please hurry. After Sado rest for half and hour, we have to start training again.

Renji: I know.

Kurōdo: I can't believe he's being forced to do both training and housework.

Ririn: (Impressed) Urahara's pretty incredible.

Nova: (Resigned) He totally fell for it.

Jinta: (Nonplussed) He's an idiot. A red-headed idiot.

Ururu: Idiot.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, during a Hollow attack, Matsumoto protects the spirit of a child from an Arrancar that sings a strange song. After Ikkaku dispatches the Arrancar, they forgo sending the child to the Soul Society to interrogate him. The child, named Toyokawa Shōta, is insistent that he has something to do before leaving the real world, but will not reveal what it is. Matsumoto convinces Hitsugaya to wait a day before sending him to the Soul Society. At night, Shōta attempts to steal Matsumoto's Zanpakutō, but she catches him. He reveals that he has to find someone, but is evasive about who it is. Before Matsumoto can press the issue, the Arrancar Ikkaku killed reappears. Now that's done, read and review.


	9. Team Hitsugaya Moves Out

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 7, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 8: The Nightmare Arrancar! Team Hitsugaya Moves Out

* * *

Some time later...

"Onii-chan still hasn't come back." Yuzu sniffled.

"I told you to quit worrying." Karin sighed. "He'll end up coming back the second you forget about him."

"Forget?" Yuzu echoed. "Karin, how could you forget about him?"

"I was being hypothetical." Karin defended.

"That's right." Isshin cut in. "There is no need to worry. He's around the age when kids start getting rebellious and want to leave the house. Back when I was a high-schooler, I thought the entire worlds was against me, I'd run away from home and hang out around the schoolyard at night. Sometimes, I'll go all the way to the ocean and scream out manly stuff. Now that it's his 'mating' season, I'm sure he's looking out at the autumn ocean, screaming out from the depths of his heart."

"I keep telling you, it's called puberty." Karin deathpanned. "This is Ichi-nii we're talking about, I'm sure he's fine."

"Forget him." Isshin exclaimed. "Why hasn't Rukia come back?"

"You're more worried about her than your own son?" Karin slammed a backhanded fist against her father's face. "Rukia called to say she's staying with Orihime for a while, since they're busy with schoolwork."

* * *

"So, Abarai is staying with Urahara Kisuke for a while?" Hitsugaya confirmed with the rest of his frontal squad.

"No matter what he says, I think he likes it there." Matsumoto replied. "He' probably gotten used to it after crashing there twice now. And he said that he's training Chad."

"It's pretty clear that we don't enough power on our side, considering how powerful the Arrancar are." Hitsugaya pointed out. "We have to improve our fighting abilities or we won't be able to win future battles."

After dismissing Ikkaku and Yumichika, the white-haired Captain was wandering aimlessly around when his Reikaku picked an oddly familiar Reiatsu.

In his Inner World, Hyōrinmaru stirred from his slumber.

* * *

In a deserted park...

"Karin, focus!" Yoruichi noticed her student was distracted by the sudden ocarina whistle.

"Hai, Yoruichi-sensei." Karin went back to the Shunpo tag she and Yoruichi was engaged in.

* * *

"It vanished." in Shinigami form, Matsumoto landed on a lamp post when the whistle stopped. Hearing an explosion, she hurried over to the nearby playground. "What's going on?" she spotted the gaping hole that demolished the monkey bars. A boy's scream was heard when Shōta was tossed out of the smoke. "A soul?" she noticed the broken Soul Chain.

"Bring it on." Shōta got back to his feet. "I'll kick your butt."

"What are you doing?" Matsumoto tried to stop the soul.

"Shut up." Shōta snapped. "You're in the way, lady."

"That brat." Matsumoto huffed and charged at the Hollow using Shunpo.

The Hollow simply dodged the sword strike and leapt over to the hanging bars.

Matsumoto placed herself between the Hollow and Shōta using Shunpo and attacked the Hollow again, only to have the Hollow grab her Zanpakutō with its teeth.

 _What's with this Reiatsu?_ Matsumoto winced as the Hollow expanded its Reiatsu to throw her off. _This isn't a Hollow's Reiatsu. That's... an Arrancar._ "What are you?" she demanded, letting herself get thrown off into the air. "Your Reiatsu is pretty tame for an Arrancar."

"Beat it." the revealed Arrancar spoke. "Don't mess with my meal."

"We're running for it." Matsumoto grabbed Shōta and fled.

"Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō." a pair of female voices cast the binding spell, trapping the Arrancar with the six rods of light and giving Ikkaku the opening to take out the Arrancar.

"How boring." Ikkaku tsked, landing on the ground. "That wasn't even a good warm-up."

"Looks like he wasn't strong enough to be your opponent." Yumichika added.

"Captain, Yumichika." Matsumoto turned.

"We saw a change in the Hollow's Reiatsu pattern, so we hurried here to finish it off." Hitsugaya explained. "Matsumoto, you were too careless."

"I'm sorry." Matsumoto apologized. "But this child..."

"You got scolded by a kid, you old hag." Shōta snorted.

"Matsumoto, we don't want to kill him." Hasu reminded, bringing Karin with her.

"Hasu-sama." Matsumoto blinked. "This is..." she spotted the black-haired girl beside the Winter Goddess.

"Kurosaki Karin, the Avatar of Suzaku." Hasu introduced. "That Arrancar interrupted her Shunpo training session with Yoruichi."

"Kurosaki..." Ikkaku's interest was perked. "Ichigo's..."

"Biological younger sister." Hasu confirmed. "The spiritually-aware one. Captain Hitsugaya," she addressed the Captain. "This bit of information is staying off the record."

"Understood." Hitsugaya nodded.

"Karin," Yoruichi leapt down from the branch she was standing on. "Today's training is over."

"Yoruichi's right about that." Hasu agreed. "You'd better get back before Goat-chin floods the house with his tears and Yuzu wails on you."

"Gotcha." Karin nodded and left with Yoruichi.

"Was that really an Arrancar?" Yumichika inquired, the assorted Shinigami gathered around.

"Yeah, but its Reiatsu is dull." Ikkaku replied. "It wasn't fully developed."

"It was an Arrancar regardless of its level." Hitsugaya reminded. "We have to assume Aizen sent it here on purpose. For now, let's give a report to Soul Society."

"So then, we should do a Konso on this snotty little brat, right?" Matsumoto asked.

"Wait, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya stopped her. "I want to ask him about that Arrancar. We can perform the Konso afterwards."

* * *

"Did you hear a strange sound when the Arrancar popped up?" Hitsugaya began the questioning in Inoue's apartment.

"Now that you mentioned it, I did." Ikkaku admitted.

"I heard it." Shōta replied.

"And did it say anything to you?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Nope." Shōta snorted. "It just growled and attacked me."

"All right then." Hitsugaya decided. "We'll perform the Konso now."

"I don't wanna." Shōta protested. "I still have something to do here."

"Captain, please wait a moment." Matsumoto voiced. "I think that since this child is just as confused as we are. We should at least let him stay here for a night."

"Fine." Hitsugaya relented. "Matsumoto, you're in charge of him."

Later that night...

"You can't just run off with someone else's belongings." Matsumoto retorted, grabbing Shōta who had snuck off with her Zanpakutō. "What do you think you're doing, running off with a katana?"

"It's that sound." Shōta recognized the ocarina whistle.

"That foul Reiatsu..." Matsumoto was on the alert. "It's the exact same as that Arrancar's from this evening."

* * *

Omake: Arrancar Encyclopedia

Ichimaru: Today we're talkin' about when Arrancar release their Zanpakutō. An Arrancar's Zanpakutō is its true power sealed up in the shape of a sword. (Edrad's Resurrección appears on screen) Releasin' their Zanpakutō means returnin' to their original form. (The next image shows Yylfordt's Resurrección) By the way, Grimmjow's true form is... (Third image shows Shawlong's Resurrección)

Grimmjow: Whenever I try to release my Zanpakutō, someone always gets in my way.

Ichimaru: (Mischievous grin) Who should we have interrupt him next?

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, while tracking the Arrancar, Matsumoto and Shōta discover that its song can force souls to walk towards it, and that it can multiply itself without limit. Akon reveals that another Arrancar is creating the copies, explaining their inability to die. The Shinigami defeat all of the Arrancars, and Shōta finds the person he was searching for, that being his sister Yui. More clones from the Arrancar attack, and Yui runs to the park, where Shōta admits that he abandoned her out of fear. Now that's done, read and review.


	10. The Propagation of Malice

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 8, this is Chapter 9 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 9: The Swooping Descent of the Dark Emissary! The Propagation of Malice

* * *

"Shōta, I'm going to see where that flute's sound is coming from, so you'll have to head back alone." Matsumoto informed the Plus Soul.

"I"m going too." Shōta insisted.

 _Wait,_ Matsumoto frowned. _There could be more of them nearby._ "Fine," she relented. "But in exchange, you have to stay with me the whole time. Freeze." she managed to stop the Arrancar from devouring another Plus Soul. "What's going on? Not only does it have the same Reiatsu as the last one, but it looks exactly like it. Stay back." she warned Shōta and jumped onto the roof to engage the Arrancar. "Ikkaku killed this guy. How can there be another one? Are there more of you out there? Captain." she sighed in relief when Hitsugaya caught the fling Shōta in mid-air. "Right." she received the order and engaged the Arrancar. "Growl, Haineko." her stream of dust sent the Arrancar falling to the ground.

"This is as far as you go." Hitsugaya was immediately beside the Arrancar, his Zanpakutō resting against its neck. "Matsumoto, we're taking him alive. What's so funny?" he frowned when the Arrancar chuckled.

"You think you've captured me?" the Arrancar mocked.

"A third one?" Matsumoto echoed when a similar Arrancar jumped in. "And a fourth?" she frowned when another Arrancar joined in.

"There are lots more of us." the Arrancar laughed.

"What?" Hitsugaya's eyes widened when a wave of similar-looking Arrancar surrounded them.

"So, there are more of these Arrancar." Matsumoto noted. "Growl, Haineko." she attacked the Arrancar chasing Shōta.

"You can't beat us, no matter how many you kill." the Arrancar mocked, surrounding the two Squad 10 commanding officers.

"They're..." Hitsugaya gasped when the Arrancar split itself.

"This is Ayasegawa." Yumichika voiced over Matsumoto's earpiece. "We've engaged a group of Arrancar. We detected their Reiatsu and it led us straight to a bunch of them. So what in the world is going on? They're all the same as the one Ikkaku killed this afternoon, aren't they?"

"Yeah." Matsumoto agreed. "In others words, Captain...""

"Madarame, Ayasegawa, we're fighting them too." Hitsugaya informed. "This thing can multiply itself. Kill every last one of them."

* * *

"There's nowhere to run." the group of Arrancar cornered Matsumoto and Shōta under a tree in the park they were fighting in earlier that afternoon. "You're finished."

"You're the one who's finished." Hitsugaya jumped in from the jungle gym. "Sōten ni zase, Hyōrinmaru!" he summoned his Shikai and took out the wave of Arrancar in one massive attack.

With the fight over, the Shinigami group regrouped when Shōta noticed someone sitting on a nearby bench.

"That's..." Shōta ran over. "Yui." he recognized his sister. "It's Yui." he informed Matsumoto. "My little sister."

* * *

"At the moment, there's nothing wrong with this child." back in her Gigai, Matsumoto gave Yui a look-over. "She's a normal soul."

"Was searching for your sister the thing you just had to take care of here?" Hitsugaya realized the reason Shōta refused the Konso.

"Shōta, what happened?" Matsumoto pressed.

"We were all in the car." Shōta remembered the car accident. "When I came to, this chain on was on chest and mom and dad were gone."

"So, you started searching for your sister." Hitsugaya concluded.

"Onii-chan." Yui stirred, seeing her brother beside her.

"But why did she suddenly appear in the park?" Hitsugaya wondered. "Can you think of something? Ukitake?" he blinked when the 13th Squad Captain sizzled on screen.

"Captain Hitsugaya, seems you're having a tough time." Ukitake noted.

"This is sudden." Matsumoto remarked. "What's going on?"

"It's about the Arrancar you encountered." Ukitake replied. "I thought it'd be best if you spoke directly with someone from the Bureau of Technological Development."

"I'm Akon from the Bureau of Technological Development." Akon took over.

"So an Arrancar you defeated reappeared?" Ukitake questioned.

"Yeah." Hitsugaya replied. "In fact, it duplicated itself right in front of me. I exterminated every one I saw, but I don't know if that will be the end of it."

"Probably not." Akon confirmed. "When we checked over the Reiatsu readings, we found that all the duplicate Arrancar's Reiatsu can be traced back to the same spot. In other words, we're not seeing new Arrancar formed through duplication, but simply multiple parts that, when put together, form a single creature."

"Meaning they all share the same consciousness?" Hitsugaya reasoned.

"Correct." Akon confirmed. "Most likely, this Arrancar acts by controlling several parts of itself at once so that it can gather souls more efficiently. The real one must be hiding somewhere while giving orders to its copies."

"Is there any way we can find it?" Matsumoto asked.

"Verifying where it is will be tough." Akon admitted. "According to the report, you've heard a flute playing beforehand? I'll analyze the sound as quickly as possible so that you can find him when that sound starts up again."

"This is starting to be a pain." Hitsugaya sighed, after Akon turned off the communication.

* * *

"Now then," Hitsugaya put down his ta cup after dinner. "Determining the Arrancar's location is just like I explained earlier. Either way, we need to get its underlings to gather together so that we can get the main one. We'll patrol the town in shifts. Matsumoto, please stay here and watch over them."

"Not gonna do a Konso?" Ikkaku wondered.

"We can do that later." Hitsugaya assured. "Let's go."

* * *

Later that night...

"What's wrong?" Matsumoto saw Shōta was oddly silent.

"It's nothing." Shōta looked away when they heard the sound of a window sliding open from the bedroom. Flinging the door open, the pair realized Yui was missing.

* * *

Upon hearing a female soul's scream, the three male patrolling Shinigami went on the offensive.

"Split up and take them out." Hitsugaya ordered Ikkaku and Yumichika in the air.

* * *

"Yui!" Shōta ran back to the park with Matsumoto in tow.

"What makes you think she's here?" Matsumoto asked.

"Because..." Shōta sped up and stopped when he heard the swing creak.

"When did she..." Matsumoto gaped.

"Yui, what're you doing here?" Shōta asked.

"I'm not doing anything." Yui replied. "I just wanted to go to the park."

"Damn it." Shōta cursed. "I ran away." he admitted. "I abandoned Yui here and ran for it."

* * *

Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

The group were in the middle of eating dinner.

Yumichika: You know, we've been acting like this is our room to use, but is this really okay?

Matsumoto: It's totally fine, since Orihime and Kuchiki went to Soul Society together.

Ikkaku: (Looks up from his bento) That so? Makes sense.

Matsumoto: I'm upset that I cant' eat Orihime's yummy cooking now, though.

Yumichika: Is her cooking that good?

Ikkaku: I wouldn't mind trying some.

Hitsugaya: You really shouldn't. (Shivers mentally as he recalls Inoue's dishes)

Yumichika: (Puzzled) Why's that?

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, the Arrancar is revealed to be able to disguise itself as the human souls it has devoured. Upon learning of the attack on Yui by the Arrancar, Hitsugaya assumes she is one of the copies, and his inability to send her to the Soul Society confirms this. Still unsure, Hitsugaya has the Soul Society track the disguised Arrancar while Yui is sealed within a barrier cast by Karin using Suzaku's powers. The analysis confirms Yui is one of the clones, and that the Arrancar acquired its cloning power from her. As Yui's brother, Shōta has similar powers, and Yui uses him to diffuse Suzaku's barrier. Now that's done, read and review.


	11. Hitsugaya's Merciless Decision

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 9, this is Chapter 10 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 10: The Invisible Enemy! Hitsugaya's Merciless Decision

* * *

"On the day of the accident, we got separated with Dad and Mom." Shōta recalled. "Yui and I were so nervous. We searched all over the place for days. But no matter where we looked, we just couldn't find them." he then recounted how he had fled from the Arrancar, leaving the frightened Yui behind. "When I came to, I was far away from the park, shivering. Because I ran away, Yui... I'm horrible." he sobbed. "I felt so guilty about running away, I worked up my courage and went back to the park, but Yui wasn't there. And then, he appeared again." he recalled trying to fight off the Arrancar. "Then, you showed up, Rangiku. I abandoned Yui."

"Yes?" Matsumoto picked up her Denreishinki.

"Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya voiced over the other end. "It's me. We pursued the pseudo-Arrancar. But it managed to escape again."

"Where are you now, Captain?" Matsumoto asked.

"I'm watching over a soul that was attacked." Hitsugaya answered. "I tried to interrogate him, but he's so afraid I can't get anything out of him. I'm heading on back for now."

"I see." Matsumoto noted. "In that case, I'll return too. Captain?" she echoed, when the other end went dead.

* * *

Back at Inoue's place...

"Captain, are you all right?" Matsumoto pressed.

"Yeah." Hitsugaya assured. "I just got caught off-guard and dropped my Denreishinki. Where's Madarame?"

"Out on patrol." Yumichika supplied.

"Actually, Captain, I think I've noticed something important." Matsumoto voiced. "It may have something to do with how the enemy appears."

"Let's hear what you have to say first." Hitsugaya gave her the go-ahead. "The first one?" he echoed after Matsumoto gave her suspicions.

"Yeah." Matsumoto nodded. "When you consider the timing, there's a high chance that Yui was the first one to encounter the pseudo-Arrancar."

"But how in the word did she survive?" Yumichika inquired.

"I still don't know." Matsumoto admitted. "And she doesn't remember anything."

"What do you think, Captain Hitsugaya?" Yumichika looked at the younger Shinigami.

"So, that's how it is." Hitsugaya made the connection. "I noticed something earlier, too. It looks like those pseudo-Arrancar are able to transform into human souls. By transforming into human souls, they're able to mask their Reiatsu and avoid detection by Soul Society. I assume it transforms so it can more easily approach humans and souls, get them to lower their guard and absorb their Reiryoku. Then, using that energy, they duplicate themselves again. And with so many clones out there, this pseudo-Arrancar could easily absorb a large number of souls all at once. It could become horribly strong in no time at all."

"Disguise itself as a human..." Matsumoto breathed. "No way!" she turned to Yui in horror, understanding what Hitsugaya was implying.

"That has nothing to do with Yui." Shōta defended.

"I'm sorry, Shōta." Matsumoto apologized. "We don't know if that's really the case or not yet, but..."

"That's right." Hitsugaya agreed and stood up, his Zanpakutō was ready to perform the Konso on Yui.

"Konso didn't work?" Matsumoto blinked when Yui did not vanish.

"The Arrancar must've done something to her." Hitsugaya concluded. "Unfortunately, until we know her true form, we have to consider this girl a threat. Let's have Soul Society search the entire Earth for Reiatsu like hers."

* * *

"We've collected all of the Reishi samples we need." Akon reported with Rin at the machines.

"Sorry to rush you, but we need this one done quickly." Hitsugaya requested.

"Right." Akon received the order. "I can't believe this pseudo-Arrancar can take the form of the humans it attacks."

"It's bidding its time and strengthening its own powers." Ukitake reasoned.

"We're find the real one and kill it before this goes any further." Hitsugaya promised. "All we can do now is wait for the results." he stated after the connection broke off. "Until then, this girl needs to remain inside a Kido barrier."

"You're gonna lock her up?" Shōta protested.

"Shōta, this is for Yui's sake." Matsumoto reasoned. "That Arrancar did something to Yui; it may be after her right now. The enemy won't be able to touch her as long as she is inside the barrier. It'll be okay. Yui, bear with this for a while. Captain," she turned to Hitsugaya. "Do you think Yoruichi-san would mind if we borrowed her student?"

"Kurosaki Karin?" Hitsugaya echoed. "Why? I see." he realized what his Lieutenant had in mind. "Not only is she able to use Reiryoku, she is also Suzaku's Avatar and this allows her access to Suzaku's shinzoku powers."

"Since everything's been decided, I'll go relieve Ikkaku." Yumichika prepared for his shift.

"No, I'll take over for him." Hitsugaya cut in. "Ayasegawa, please go to Urahara Shop and inform Abarai about the situation and give Shihōin Yoruichi the heads up that we need to borrow Kurosaki Karin for the time being. Matsumoto, take care of those two. Remember, we can't track the enemy's movements. Don't let your guard down."

* * *

The next morning...

With Matsumoto out buying breakfast, Shōta sat beside Karin who had her eyes shut and focused on maintaining the 'Fiery Screen'.

"Onii-chan, I wanna go outside." Yui awoke from her nap and rubbed her eyes. "I want to see Mom and Dad. It's okay; I can get out of here with your help. Onii-chan, stand up. Onii-chan, your hand." she rested a hand against her side of the barrier screen.

"Like this?" Shōta rested a hand on his side of the shield.

"You can't!" Karin snapped her eyes open, sensing the outsurge of Reiryoku coming from the siblings. Her warning came too late when the Reiatsu shield exploded, the backlash sending her flying into the wall.

"Yui, Shōta, where are they?" Matsumoto gasped upon returning and seeing the siblings missing. "Karin!" she gasped when she saw the younger girl lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Matsumoto, what's wrong?" Hitsugaya entered the room.

"Captain, Karin's barrier's been broken." Matsumoto reported.

"There are still traces of her Reiatsu." Hitsugaya felt the futon Yui had been lying on. "How did she break out of the barrier?"

"They probably did it together." Matsumoto reasoned. "We have to find them. Captain Ukitake." she turned to the screen when Ukitake appeared on the communication screen.

"We've got the results of that problem you needed help with." Ukitake stated.

"Matsumoto, go search for those two." Hitsugaya instructed. "We'll follow you once I'm done here. So, what's the verdict?"

"I'll start with the conclusion." Akon took over. "Toyokawa Yui is a clone created by the pseudo-Arrancar. It seems that she was a human with strong Reiryoku before she died. It all started when she ran into that pseudo-Arrancar. Coincidentally, we believe absorbing her soul is what gave the pseudo-Arrancar his ability to create clones while the real form hides and grows stronger. That's how he's able to absorb a large number of souls and increase his power in such a short period of time. That's about it."

"But, it seems like that girl was still in control of herself." Hitsugaya mused.

"It's an act." Karin corrected. "Yui's definitely being controlled by the pseudo-Arrancar."

"You're awake." Hitsugaya turned to the Suzaku Avatar. "Then, if that's true, even if we kill the real body..."

"That child will vanish." Akon declared.

"Ukitake, is that you?" Karin recognized the Shinigami onscreen.

"You're..." Ukitake gaped. "Keara?"

"That was my name 500 years ago." Karin pushed herself up. "I go by Kurosaki Karin in this lifetime."

"Kurosaki?" Ukitake gawked. "Then, you're Ichigo's..."

"Younger sister." Karin confirmed. "The spiritually-aware one anyways."

"But if Toyokawa Yui had such strong Reiatsu, what about her brother, Shōta?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Since they're related, it's certainly possible that they have around the same level of Reiryoku." Akon replied.

"I see." Hitsugaya turned to Karin. "He used Shōta's powers to break your barrier."

"Then, the pseudo-Arrancar is after Shōta's Reiryoku." Karin realized the same thing.

"Kurosaki." Hitsugaya turned to his elemental counterpart after the connection broke off.

"Karin." the younger girl insisted. "Shishin: Suzaku." she summoned her battle armor and her fiery wings on her back and the pair took off after Matsumoto.

* * *

Omake: Arrancar Encyclopedia

Ichimaru: Heya. Today we're talkin' about the Arrancar's numbers. Arrancar are given numbers above 11 in order of their birth. (The numbers 11, 13, 15 and 16, along with their respective kanji appear onscreen. The quarters flip to reveal their respective Fracción) And then the ones with superior abilities are given numbers 1-10 based on their power level. (Yammy appears onscreen with the number 10 and its kanji. The picture changes to Grimmjow and the number 6 and its kanji. Ulquiorra's picture appears but without his number and kanji.) We call those ten Espada. (The words 'Ten Blades Espada' appear on kanji onscreen. Whispers to audience) Just between us, Ulquiorra's actually number...

Ulquiorra: (Appears behind Ichimaru) Now isn't the time to tell them.

Ichimaru: (Offended) I would never!

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, although Yui is able to resist the Arrancar and keep Shōta safe, the original Arrancar devours her. It is overpowered by Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Karin, and stalls them by revealing that Yui's trapped soul will be destroyed if they kill him. It creates hundreds of copied Arrancar to attack the town while it hides behind a barrier. Hitsugaya uses his Bankai in an attempt to find the Arrancar by freezing the surroundings. Matsumoto and Shōta manage to track the Arrancar via the song it sings, and Hitsugaya disables it with his Bankai. Matsumoto and Shōta defeat the Arrancar, releasing all the souls it devoured in the process. With the Arrancar gone, Matsumoto sends Shōta to the Soul Society to reunite him with his sister. Now that's done, read and review.


	12. The Parting of Brother and Sister

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 10, this is Chapter 11 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 11: Rangiku's Tears, the Sorrowful Parting of Brother and Sister

* * *

"Yui, what's wrong?" Shōta gaped on shock at his sister managed to restrict the Arrancar.

"Don't..." Yui stammered. "Hurry and run." she then let out a shocked scream as the Arrancar's Reiatsu overpowered her. "No!" she tried to force the Arrancar back.

"Growl, Haineko." Matsumoto released her Shikai, taking out the replicate Arrancars attacking her, the dust cloud then attacked the Arrancar's main body, forcing it to break its control on Yui. "What?" she breathed when the smoke cleared to reveal the unharmed Arrancar.

"No!" Yui screamed, pushing her brother away from the Arrancar's falling claw. "Onii-chan, run!"

"I won't run off and abandon you ever again." Shōta swore.

"I'm glad you didn't get eaten, onii-chan." Yui smiled. "It's no good." she let out another scream as her Reiatsu exploded.

"I'm surprised that this girl is still able to resist me." the Arrancar was impressed. "But that ends here." stabbing its tail into Yui's body, he devoured the Plus Soul and reabsorbed his replicates.

"Hadō #4: Byakurai." Matsumoto moved between Shōta and the Arrancar and fired off the spell.

"Stinking Shinigami!' the Arrancar roared.

"You won't get away with this." Matsumoto swore.

"'Get away with it,' you say?" the Arrancar mocked. "I already ate the girl. That's how I gained this power." pulling out its Zanpakutō, it slashed the ground. "Shinigami was nothing before my new powers."

"Do you know who I am?" Matsumoto questioned, blocking the Arrancar's next strike with her Zanpakutō. "Don't underestimate the Lieutenant of the 10th Squad Matsumoto Rangiku." she powered up her Reiatsu. "Too slow." she leapt over the Arrancar's back and slashed it, the pair taking the fight to the air. Using Shunpo to take the Arrancar's blind side, her next slash sent the Arrancar to the ground. "This ends now." she moved in for the final strike. "Growl, Haineko."

"Give me a break." the Arrancar sent out his duplicates via its Zanpakutō.

"Where'd he go?" Matsumoto dodged the wave of attacking Arrancar.

"Now, who should I eat first?" the Arrancar inquired, forcing Matsumoto on the defensive.

"Matsumoto, move!" Hitsugaya came down from above, his Shikai was already activated. "Sōten ni zase, Hyōrinmaru!" his icy wave frozen the attacking Arrancar replicates.

"What's that?" the Arrancar's main body was shocked, before Hitsugaya's ice dragon bit it on the arm and sending it to the ground.

"Get Shōta." Hitsugaya instructed.

"What are you?" the Arrancar demanded, breaking free of the ice.

"Captain of the 10th Squad, Hitsugaya Tōshirō." Hitsugaya declared. "If you didn't know we were in the real world, then you can't be here on Aizen's orders. Which means you must've suddenly morphed due to the power you gained through absorbing humans souls."

"It's over." Matsumoto declared. "Prepare yourself."

"If you kill me, that girl will vanish, too." the Arrancar threatened. "Are you okay with that?"

"I figured that would be the case." Hitsugaya noted. "That's what it said in the analysis it got in Soul Society. But too bad for you..."

"Suzaku's arrows leave the consumed souls completely intact." Karin droned, a fire arrow was already notched on her Sunfury Bow and aimed at the Arrancar.

"Wait!" Hitsugaya took off after the fleeing Arrancar.

"You missed your best chance to kill me." the Arrancar mocked, slipping back into its alternate dimension. "You'll never find me as long as I stay hidden in this dimension. But I can still hide my Reiatsu, create as many clones as I want and attack every soul I see. Look, how many there are now."

"Captain Hitsugaya." Ikkaku voiced, appearing in the midst of the Arrancar wave using Shunpo with Yumichika. "What's up with all these clones?"

"This will never end, no matter how many we kill." Yumichika noted.

"My duplication speed gets sixteen times faster every day." the hidden Arrancar taunted. "You took too long to find me. No matter how many you cut down, you'll never be able to keep up. I've gotten just about all of the souls in this town. I'll have to start eating humans next. Later." he mocked, sending out his duplicates.

"It's Hitsugaya." Hitsugaya landed back on the ground and pulled out his Denreishinki, after sending Ikkaku and Yumichika after the Arrancar clones. "I encountered the pseudo-Arrancar's main body, but it got away. Can you guys track it?"

* * *

"So, how are we going to find it?" Matsumoto asked, carrying Shōta on her back as the three fighters ran along the river bank.

"According to the Bureau of Technological Development, he's just masking his Reiatsu and hiding." Hitsugaya explained. "He's probably hiding behind a special barrier. In which case, we should be able to destroy that barrier if we attack its Reiatsu head on. It'll take a lot of Reiatsu to break through the dimension surrounding him. You and Kurosaki will take care of him when he jumps out. "Bankai: Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" he activated Bankai and floated above the water, letting out a pulse of Reiatsu which instantly froze the water and the surrounding grass.

"That sound!" Matsumoto gasped, hearing the echo of the ocarina.

"It's Yui." Shōta recognized the flute.

"Karin-chan, can you tell where's it's coming from?" Matsumoto asked the group sensor.

"There!" Karin pointed.

In response, Hitsugaya let loose an ice dragon at the direction the Suzaku Avatar was pointing and blasted the dimensional portal open to reveal the Arrancar hiding in it.

"You little shit." the Arrancar glared. "How dare you. Crunch, Dientes!"

"Bakudō #4: Hainawa." Karin was already on the move, securing the Arrancar with a twining red energy chain and stopping him from fully activating his Resurrección.

"Ryūsenka!" Hitsugaya charged the Arrancar head-on.

"My Hierro is superior to that of the Espada." the mock Arrancar boasted.

"You still don't get it?" Hitsugaya snorted. "Take a closer look."

"What's this?" the pseudo-Arrancar gasped as the ice sculpture above him crumbled. "No." he landed back on the ground, only to find himself freezing over once he hit the ice.

"Matsumoto, finish him!" Hitsugaya shouted.

Grabbing Shōta, Matsumoto ended the fight.

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

In the Vizards' hideout...

Hiyori: We're having Korean barbecue for dinner tonight.

Hirako: (The rest of the Vizards gather around the grill) Killer, it's beef.

Ichigo: Wait! This isn't the time to sit around relaxing and eating.

Hiyori: What, you got a problem with beef?

Ichigo: That's not it. The whole town's in danger.

Hiyori: (Gobbling down a slice of cooked meat) The barbecue's more important.

Ichigo: Forget it, I'll go myself.

Hirako: I hate to tell ya since you're so pumped, but it's already over.

Ichigo: (Halfway up the stairs) What did you say?

Hirako: He still sucks at sensing Reiatsu.

Lisa: Totally opposite of Karin-chan.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next arc, Hitsugaya watches over Karin as she goes on with her everyday life and steps in during a soccer match when she gets injured. After the game is over, a Hollow enters the area, and the pair double-team it, defeating it easily. Matsumoto arrives and teases Hitsugaya about Karin. When everyone settled, the two ranking officers of Squad 10 return to the Kurosaki Clinic to face their former Captain. Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
